Traditions
by something like human
Summary: Sideficlet to 'Storm Arc'. Takes place during Strong Winds, Duo's POV. Duo helps Wufei grieve Meilan's death by sharing his own grief.


Title: Traditions

Author: Something Like Human

Feedback: somethinglikehuman1@excite.com

Rating: PG

Warnings: Utter SAP, WAFF

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Notes: This is a side-ficlet to the Storm Arc.  It takes place in the middle of "Strong Winds" so I suggest you read that first. This will probably make enough sense as a stand alone, too.  

"Do you ever miss them so much it hurts?"

I looked up at Wufei from where I was sitting on the floor. I had been fiddling with one of the transmitters from 'Scythe when he spoke.  We were outside in one of the gardens of Quatre's sister's house.  I was catching sum rays while doing my work and Fei had been trying to do his katas.  I say 'trying' because he kept faltering and almost falling even on some of the easier moves.  His concentration was off but I didn't need to see his katas to know that; I could see it in his eyes.  The sadness and pain there was so deep.  This mission was killing him.

"Yes," I replied knowing whom he meant.  "They were a big part of my life even though it was for a short time.   I didn't want to live at the Church's orphanage in the beginning, but it quickly became the only place I ever called home."

Wufei sighed and sat down beside me. He took a sip of my water bottle without asking or realizing how intimate the gesture was.  That's his typical way – unconscious gestures that show how much he trusts me. We're friends, close friends, and probably closer than we should be to just be called that.  He doesn't see it but I do. I try not to dwell on that hazy area we're hovering in because it'll only break my heart. 

"I didn't want to be with her either…but it's hard to be without her," he said at last.  "I did not have feelings for her – at the time, all I wanted to do was get away from her.  Now it just hurts to even think of her.  It just was not fair…she shouldn't have died…"

He broke off there. His voice was cracking and I could tell that tears were threatening.  But I know him he's like me.  He won't cry; won't let himself do that.  Tears are a waste for people like us.  We don't have time to grieve because the war doesn't stop for two lost little boys.

Maybe it could for a few minutes at least.

"Do you want to know what I do when it all gets too much?" 

"What Duo?" 

"Follow me," I replied as I stood. I extended my hand and helped him to his feet.  His hand stayed in contact with mine for a moment after he righted himself.  As much as he pretends not to need anyone, he's just like me; he needs human contact to comfort himself.  I was guiltily pleased that it was always me he sought out for that comfort. 

"Where?"

"Somewhere I haven't gone in a long time," I explained.  "It's a quiet place.  You'll like it, trust me."

"I trust you."

I smiled a bit at that. The rest of walk was in silence.  It's just a couple of miles into town from the house. I lead him through the streets that we drove through earlier that week to get to Quatre's sister's place. I know that just about every town has what I'm looking for and soon enough I find it.

I stopped in front of the Catholic Church.  Taking a deep breath I lead my friend in.  As I enter the sanctuary, I take a moment to dip my finger in the holy water and do the sign of the cross. I chuckle slightly as I remember what us kids used to say when we did that in front of Father Maxwell…. 'Spectacles, testicles, wallet, and watch'.  He used to get so mad at us.

Fei just followed in silence.  He may not have been Catholic, but he was honorable enough to respect the faith's traditions.  Heh, I've never considered myself Catholic but there were times when I found comfort in the traditions.  Times like what Wufei was going through now.

I led him to kneel before the rows and rows of tiny candles.  I knelt quietly and watched as I lit one candle.  I smiled sadly before I started whispering.

"Hey Old Man, it's been a long time. I've been meaning to come back since that mission in Mexico.  I stopped it this time…what I couldn't do before.  I know, I know, it wasn't my fault but you didn't have to stand on your soapbox either; so we'll just leave it lie for now. 

"I'm tryin' real hard to do what's right, but I'm still the God of Death, so you know how that goes.  You take care of the ones I send up to ya, alright?"

I glanced over at my friend whose whole attention is fixed on me.  I shrugged; he understands what I'm doing.   I light a second candle and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Sister," I choke out.  It was harder than I thought. "I miss you, ya know. I could use someone to scold me when I get a black eye in fights, fix me a descent potpie out of leftovers, or wash my hair for me.  Remember all those times you'd let me stay up late because you didn't want to put the book down you were reading to me? Or when you tried to teach me how to make peanut butter cookies and I put a cup of salt in the batter instead of a teaspoon? And Father Maxwell stole a cookie as he walked through the kitchen.  He never did say anything to you even after we discovered exactly how bad those things tasted."

I smiled to myself as I recounted many fond memories of my time spent at the Orphanage.  After a while, I grew silent and just prayed in silent reverence to my two caregivers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wufei reach to light a candle of his own. In a breathy whisper, he started his own prayer, "Nataku…"

Owari.


End file.
